C'est pas juste
by xQuelqu'une
Summary: Non mais c'est vrai ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'un putain de groupe de ninjas s'attaquent au village dans lequel on devait se rendre ? Résultats, on a mis un mois pour remplir une mission d'une semaine. Sans oublier qu'on a loupé le réveillon de Noël. Et maintenant ? Cette putain de tempête va nous empêcher de fêter le nouvel an ! C'EST PAS JU-


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Au départ, cela devait être plus long et plus concret dans la nature de leur relation. Et puis, finalement... bah, ça s'est pas fait et je trouve ça plutôt bien.

**Note :** Je n'oublie pas _Fracture, _don't worry pour ceux ou celles qui se posent des questions.

* * *

« C'pas juste. »

Assis dos au mur d'une grotte, emmitouflé dans une couverture, Naruto fixait le bois, qu'il avait trouvé à la va-vite, se faire consumer par le feu qu'avait invoqué son coéquipier.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi moi ? Ça ne pouvait pas attendre encore cinq petites heures ? Non hein. Et en plus, c'pas trois flocons… Ben non, c'pas drôle sinon !  
- Naruto…  
- Fallait carrément qu'on se tape la tempête de neige alors qu'on était à ça de Konoha !, gesticula-t-il.  
- Naruto.  
- Donc va faire demi-tour pour se trouver une grotte humide et froide avec trois morceaux de bois, plus rien à manger alors que tout le monde t'attendait gentiment à la maison, bien au chaud et -  
- Naruto ! »

Il se tut. Sasuke soupira en se massant les tempes, profitant du silence qui fut de courte durée.

« Non mais c'est vrai ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'un putain de groupe de ninjas s'attaquent au village dans lequel on devait se rendre ? Résultats, on a mis un mois pour remplir une mission d'une semaine. Sans oublier qu'on a loupé le réveillon de Noël. Et maintenant ? Cette putain de tempête va nous empêcher de fêter le nouvel an ! C'EST PAS JU- »

Sasuke posa une main sur la bouche du blond. Lui lançant un regard noir, il prit la parole.

« Tu te tais et tu subis en _silence_. »

Retirant sa main, il se réinstalla dans son coin pendant que Naruto gonflait les joues et croisait les bras.

« Enfoiré.  
- Crétin. »

La neige tombait toujours et le vent soufflait avec la même violence. Sasuke n'en pouvait plus. Déjà de ne pas bouger et d'être coincé dans cette grotte, mais surtout de ne plus l'entendre. La tête posée sur le mur, relevée vers le haut, il se surprit à compter le nombre de gouttes d'eau qui tombaient les unes après les autres dans cette grotte. Arrivé à cent dix-huit gouttes, il sentit un poids sur ses cuisses, coupant court à son occupation puisqu'il reporta le regard sur ses jambes où reposait, à présent, une tête blonde.

« Naruto ?  
- J'ai sommeil.  
- Dégage de là. J'ne suis pas un oreiller. »

Il tenta de le repousser, réussit à le relever de quelques centimètres avant qu'il ne retombe sur lui, Naruto s'étant totalement relâché pour être plus lourd.

« Bouge, idiot.  
- S'teu plaît... »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, et Sasuke était sûr qu'il n'aurait rien entendu s'il n'y avait pas mis du sien. Il soupira, remit grossièrement en place les couvertures qui avaient bougé. Il fit faufiler une de ses mains dans les cheveux blonds pour la poser sur le front de son coéquipière, mais aussi ami.

« Ne t'endors pas, idiot.  
- Hm. »

Sasuke soupira une seconde fois. Sa main, sans y faire attention, était repartie dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement, jouant de temps en temps avec une mèche. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais l'Uchiha aimait appliquer ce geste. Il ne serait bien l'expliquer mais cela avait le pouvoir de l'apaiser.

« Crétin ?  
- Hm ?  
- Parle. »

Un mouvement de tête l'obligea à suspendre son geste. Un regard brumeux, légèrement fiévreux, mais toujours profondément azur fit son apparition. Et à l'intérieur, Sasuke put y lire la question muette. Il consentit à répondre, quoiqu'il aurait préféré ne pas se justifier. Alors il haussa les épaules, se donnant un air je-m'en-foutiste.

« Ça t'évitera de t'endormir sur moi.  
- Veux dormir, justement.  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ?, murmura-t-il.  
- T'as un début de fièvre. »

Naruto ferma les yeux, reposant sa tête correctement sur les jambes du ninja. Il se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même, cherchant certainement à obtenir plus de chaleur. Et dans un mouvement presque mécanique, Sasuke replaça les couvertures sur lui.

« C'est pas juste… »

Sasuke soupira.

« Je sais. »


End file.
